If Joey Got To The Finals
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: This is what happens when Mai breaks her nail and changes the whole course of Duelist Kingdom. Yugi can not enter the castle so it's all up to Joey to save his grandpa... needless to say Gramps is doomed...


Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or chicken salad or McDonalds or we would be millionaires living off of other peoples misery and deaths!

Dark and I thought this one up this is what would happen if it was Joey that got to the finals instead of Yugi, totally weird! Lots of Tea bashing!

* * *

Yugi looked down sadly, he had actually lost to the fiendish cheater Kaiba! Damn it!

"Don't worry Yugi, you can have my star chips!" Joey said generously holding out his glove.

"No, you need them so that you can get into the castle for your sister." Yugi said looking down. Tea looked sadly at Yugi.

"Don't worry Yugi, I'm sure something will happen that will allow you to get into the castle!" She said brightly, "After all! It happens in all the T.V. shows and movies! Good guys always win and get the breaks!"

"Hey your right! Mai owes me five starchips!" Yugi said happily, "Now all we have to do is wait for her to show up."

--Somewhere in the forest--

"MY NAIL AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Mai screeched.

--Hours later at the castle entrance--

"You know... it doesn't look like she's coming Yugi," Ryou said with a small sweatdrop. Yugi twitched.

"SHE SAID SHE WOULD GIVE ME FIVE STAR CHIPS! SHE OWES ME!!! WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!?!" Yugi yelled, "THIS ISN'T FAIR WHAT ABOUT GOOD GUYS ALWAYS WINNING AND THAT CRAP?!?!?!?"

"Let's just go in, maybe Joey can save Gramps," Tristan suggested. Everyone looked doubtfully at Joey.

"My GRAMPA'S GONE FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi cried after a brief pause.

"Hey..." Joey muttered.

--In the Castle--

"Where's Kaiba?" Joey asked looking around, "Isn't he gonna duel Pegasus?" Pegasus looked up nervously at everyone. He quickly hid a Kaiba soul card behind his back, "Erm... he never showed... up... yes that will do. The only actual people who showed up were you and Bandit Keith... erm... so you two duel and I'll go watch funny... I mean your duel..."

--During the Duel--

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! THAT IS SOOOO FUNNY!!!!!!!" Pegasus shouted looking at his small portable T.V. Ryou blinked, "What's so funny about Joey losing a chunk of Life Points?"

"I don't know I think it's pretty funny." Yugi said.

"Ummm..." Pegasus said sweatdropping, "Erm... no reason, no reason at all! Oh bloody hell stop looking at me like that!"

"That's my line," The Tomb Robber muttered taking over Ryou's body, "You stole it, I will destroy you..."

--After the duel with Bandit Keith--

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WIN I WON I GET THE MONEY HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey cheered hyperly jumping up and down and up and down running around the room.

"Now!" He yelled pointing at Pegasus. Pegasus blinked.

"Erm? Yes what is it?" Pegasus asked, "What do you want?"

"I WILL DUEL YOU AND TAKE YOUR MILLENIUM EYE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the whole group sweatdropped.

"Why do you want the millennium eye Joey?" Tristan asked in confusion.

"MUHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey continued to laugh.

"Just duel him Pegasus, maybe he'll shut up..." Yugi muttered, Ryou looked at Yugi in surprise.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked with concern, "Are you feeling alright?"

"MY GRANDPA'S DOOMED!!!!!!! JOEY COULDN'T BEAT A MONKEY!!! KAIBA'S RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed. Ryou blinked.

"Oh, right... that... well... there's always the heart of the cards... right?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?!?" Yugi shouted, "THAT ONLY WORKS FOR ME BECAUSE I HAVE A 5000 YEAR OLD PHARAOH IN MY HEAD THAT CAN NEVER LOSE!!!!!! HE'S DOOMED!!!!!!! STUPID CHEAP ASS KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou took a few steps away from Yugi.

"Good luck Joey, we're all cheering for you!" Tea said happily. Everyone except Tristan glared at her.

--In the Shadow Realm--

"I don't... feel... so... good..." Joey whined.

"Quit complaining and fall down in a heap of exhaustion!" Pegasus scolded.

"Okay..." Joey muttered falling down.

--After the duel--

"MUHAHHAHAHAHAHA I WON, I WON THE MILLENIUM PUZZLE MUHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR GRANDFATHER'S SOUL BACK OR EVEN THE KAIBA BROTHERS LITTLE YUGI MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Pegasus laughed evilly. Yugi sweatdropped.

"Umm, one, you don't get the puzzle because I didn't duel, two, the only thing you won was Joey's soul, three I got my Grandpa's soul back not to mention Kaiba's and Mokuba's ten minutes ago, remember? I traded you the Funny Bunny Christmas video tape for it." Pegasus blinked.

"So all that I gained from that duel was Wheeler's soul?" Pegasus asked.

"Pretty much," Yugi said nodding his head.

"What a rip!" Pegasus groaned glaring at the soul card, "All that hard work and scheming for nothing."

"GIVE JOEY'S SOUL BACK!!!!!!" Tea yelled, "Yugi! We have to save him... Yugi?" Yugi was already walking off quickly as he could, Tristan followed.

"YUGI?!?!?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!? WHAT ABOUT OUR CIRCLE OF FRIENDSHIP?!?!?!" Tea shouted after him.

"IT WASHED OFF A LONG TIME AGO TEA. YOU CAN KEEP HER TOO IF YOU WANT PEGASUS!!!!!" Yugi shouted.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!?!?!" Pegasus yelled, he quickly ran to his chambers away from Tea, Ryou followed quickly after.

"Ryou! You have to save Joey, you're the only one that duels... Erm Ryou?" Tea asked looking around all over.

--With Ryou and Pegasus--

"So... why are you here?" Pegasus asked finally noticing Ryou.

"Why do you think I'm here?! I'm hiding from Tea!" Ryou shuddered.

"Oh yeah... good point..." Pegasus said with a nod.

"Wait a minute, I'm mad at you!" Ryou said pointing his finger at Pegasus.

"Huh? Why?" Pegasus asked.

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY LINE!!!!!!!!" Bakura yelled punching Pegasus and then ran back the way he came. Pegasus rubbed his eye.

"Owww... that was mean... I'd hate to think what he'd do if he cared about Wheeler... hmmm speaking of Wheeler all he really does is take up space... might as well release him..." Pegasus did so and then went to watch his funny bunny Cartoon.

--With Yugi and Tristan--

Ryou came running up after them, "Sorry I'm late, had to take care of business!" Yugi shrugged.

"Yeah, that's okay... let's just go..."

"And leave Joey and Tea?" Tristan asked in surprise.

"YES!!!!!" Yugi and Ryou shouted, "In fact we're thinking about leaving you here too!" Yugi added.

"What?" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yeah... face it Tristan, all you really do is take up space... you're just... there, you know?" Ryou explained kindly.

"Really?" Tristan asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Ryou and Yugi answered.

"But... but what about Ryou!? He tried to send you to the shadow realm, he had an evil spirit in him. He's never around!" Tristan said to Yugi.

"You're not helping your case." Ryou glared.

"I can forgive Ryou, Ryou at least is not obsessed with friendship and he can actually duel competently." Yugi explained.

--Back in the Castle--

"JOEY YOU'RE OKAY!!!!!!!!!!" Tea squealed in delight as Joey came to.

"GAH!!!! TEA GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey shouted jumping up quickly. He looked around.

"Erm... where is everybody?" he asked.

"Yugi, Ryou, and Tristan left, Pegasus is watching Funny Bunny and Kaiba's right there sulking in the corner because his life was saved by Yugi and Funny bunny!"

"Stupid Yugi..." Kaiba muttered.

"Oh... I see... well let's go..." Joey said.

"Yugi took the last boat!" Kaiba growled.

"Call a helicopter," Joey suggested.

"I did it will be here in an hour!" Kaiba glared.

"Oh... ooo that's give me a great idea!!!" Tea exclaimed happily.

"What!?" Kaiba and Joey asked glaring at each other.

"Come here!" Tea said. Kaiba sighed, "I will if you shut up..." he muttered.

"You too Mokuba!" Tea said.

"Big brother...?"

"I'm scared too Mokuba..." Kaiba said.

"Okay!" Tea said, she grabbed all of their hands and drew a huge happy face.

"THERE!" She said brightly, "IT'S OUR NEW CIRCLE OF FRIENDSHIP!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Joey, Kaiba and Mokuba screamed, "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GETITOFF,GETITOFF,GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!!!!!!!!!"

"And this time I tattooed it so that it will never wash off and it will be undying like our friendship!" Tea explained. The three boys looked at each other in horror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed again this time louder rushing out of the castle.

"Where's everyone going? Oh, I get it, Hide and Seek! I love this game!" Tea cheered starting to look for the rest of her 'Friends.'

--With Yugi, Ryou, and Tristan--

"We thought about it," Ryou said.

"Huh?" Tristan asked.

"Me and the Tomb Robber, we thought about it," Ryou said, he pushed Tristan into the water.

"Ryou!" Yugi said in shock.

"What?" Ryou asked innocently.

"I wanted to push him out!" Yugi said.

"Oh, sorry about that Yugi! I'll remember next time!" Ryou said scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay... you know Tomb Robber..." Yami began.

"What?" the Tomb Robber asked.

"You're not half bad!" Yami finished.

"Same to you Pharaoh!" Bakura said.

--With Kaiba, Joey, and Mokuba--

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do!?!?!?" Joey shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!" Kaiba yelled, "I will not be in a circle of friendship especially if it has you in it dog!!!"

"BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba shouted, "WAAAA!!!! FIRST PEGASUS NOW THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down, we'll have it removed when we get to the main land,"

--On the Main Land with Yugi and Ryou--

"Well what do you wanna do now?" Ryou asked.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Yugi asked.

"Well... I dunno... we could go look for jobs since we didn't win the million and it's summer," Ryou said.

"Hmm... better than nothing..." Yugi nodded.

--With Kaiba and Joey a day later--

"Wow... helicopters are cool..." Joey said. Somehow (God only knows how) Joey convinced Kaiba to give him a lift.

"What does that button do?" Joey asked pushing it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba screamed as the helicopter plummeted to the ground.

--On Duelist Kingdom--

"MY NAILLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--In the Castle on Duelist Kingdom--

"Awww I lost them!!!!!!!!!" Tea muttered, "Now what am I going to do?"

--With Joey and Kaiba and Mokuba--

"WHEELER THIS IS YOUR DOING!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba screamed, they were now on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean."

"I didn't mean to... you know this kinda reminds me of Gillagin's Island... Just sit right back and you're here a tale a tale of a fateful--" BANG Kaiba had whacked Joey on the head.

"Now what are we going to do big brother?!?!?" Mokuba asked wide-eyed.

"Kill the dog?" Kaiba suggested.

"Big brother!"

"... I don't know Mokuba... I ... just don't know..." Kaiba said looking out at the ocean.

* * *

Rainyday: What job will Yugi and Ryou get? How will Kaiba Joey and Mokuba get off the island? Will Mai ever stop yelling about her nail and go home? What evil will Tea do next? Will Tristan drown? Tune in next time!


End file.
